


This moment

by koumei



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, they're both rly dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koumei/pseuds/koumei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was meant to know of the development of their relationship. They had an image to keep up, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This moment

Jean Kirstein and Eren Yeager did not have an established relationship, per say.

Both boys had a mutual, silent agreement that whatever they did together outside of training would go unmentioned and forgotten - right up until night falls over the barracks and their passions are passionately set alight after a long day's worth of physical exertion and frustration.

No one was meant to know of the development of their relationship. They had an image to keep up, after all. 

During the day, the two boys would follow the same routine; Jean would knock his fist into Eren's head at the breakfast table, making sure not to apply enough pressure to actually hurt Eren, but enough to make it seem painful to anyone that happened to be observing the exchange. Eren would make a show of getting angry and lashing back at Jean, pushing the taller boy - soup bowl first, into the closest victim and then crumpling onto the dirty floor. Jean would then proceed to call Eren crude names, pointing his finger at the boy and mocking him. Eren would tease him back, standing above him, calling him a "Horseface" or "Fucking asswipe. Can you even get it up Kirstein? Jesus, I bet your dick is fucking tiny for a horse like you." Not missing the smirk Jean shoots him, looking at the boy from under his eyelashes and the slight raise of his eyebrow.

Sooner or later Mikasa or Armin would get fed up with their bickering and would tell them to sit down and eat their fucking breakfast already instead of wasting their energy. Eren would wait for his childhood friends to preoccupy themselves with their own food before bending over and extending his hand to the boy still on the floor, pulling him back to his feet. They'd eventually sit down at the table, side by side, as Eren would discreetly pass spoonfuls of his meal to Jean, a silent apology for making him drop his breakfast. Jean wouldn't say anything, opting to caress Eren's thigh under the table instead.

During practise, the boys would pair up. No one would think twice about their intentions, presuming they're out to even up the scores. Jean's attacks were a lot more thought out than Eren's, so it was easy to get a hit on the boy. Eren, on the other hand, was swift and acted on instinct, allowing him to dodge multiple swings and effectively distancing himself a few steps away from Jean, beckoning him forward with his right hand and a glint in his eye. They could feel the tension flowing between one another and it excited them to no end, enticing the boys to lunge and swing at each other, panting and sweaty and wanting more.

Lunch went rather peacefully in contrast to their violent morning exchanges. Both boys would rush to grab their bowls as fast as possible and slip past their seniors and out through the back to a stretch of grass shaded by an old oak tree. They always ate lunch there. It was their spot. Today Jean had the trunk as a backrest. They’d agreed to alternate daily to avoid anymore sulking Erens when he didn’t get a turn because Jean got there faster.

Their lunches eaten and forgotten, Jean leaned comfortably against the thick tree bark. Eren lay, his head in Jean’s lap, as the taller boy carded his fingers tenderly through Eren’s soft brown hair. The gesture always made Eren’s stomach flip. In moments like these, Eren could feel just how much Jean cared for him. It was all in his tiniest gestures, the way he would twirl the tips of his hair between his fingers and then flatten them back down, petting Eren’s head sweetly as if he were something precious, something delicate. It was as if with every small caress Jean was silently apologising for every rude word, every punch he had thrown at Eren that day. And Eren would forgive him. 

Eren sat up straight and pushed up against Jean. It was his turn to apologise. 

Leaning in slowly, Eren placed his hand on Jean’s shoulder to steady himself and leaned in. His lips brushed against Jean feigning hesitation but Jean knows this asshole is doing it on purpose because if there’s one thing that drives Jean insane it’s his own impatience.

But because he knew Eren probably felt bad for spilling his breakfast this morning he sat still and waited. 

Eren pursed his lips to peck sweetly at Jean’s lips. Pulling back to smile a smile so big it made his eyes crinkle up, Eren giggled and then leaned back in. Jean’s heart stuttered.

They sat like that for a while, exchanging kisses in between sweet words and giggles. Jean rubbing Eren’s back as he hummed into his mouth. Eren blushing up to his ears and trailing his fingers over the broad expanse of Jean’s chest. 

A bell chime resonated off of the tree and into the air around them, singling the end of their lunch break and announcing a promise for more one-on-one duels during their next practise lesson. Of course they intended on pairing up together. They always did. A silent, mutual agreement they had; just like their relationship.

With a sigh, Eren withdrew from the warm embrace and stood up, offering an open palm to Jean. The taller boy took the offered had into his own and was pulled up. They stood there and looked each other in the eyes, teal green onto light brown. The moment was perfect, warm air, a surrounding tranquillity, fresh spring grass under their feet. It was a perfect moment and the two sealed it with a kiss.

“Race you to the barracks?” Jean’s voice whispered mischievously to Eren’s lips.

“You're on Kirstein. I'll even let you push me through the doors if you make it there first.”

“Nice. Bring it Yeager.”

They were fine with this secret. No one really had to know anyway. They didn't have to put a title to what it was they had. Things were perfect just the way they were.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a year ago and forgot about it and it was supposed to be smutty but it ended up being fluff im a mess  
> i'll try and write some jeanere smut in the future to make up for it (ง︡’-‘︠)ง


End file.
